The Wedding - Sekuel of Waited
by autumnpanda
Summary: Ini buat yang minta sekuelnya "Waited" :D. Ini juga sudah pernah saya upload di akun Facebook saya. Berkenan untuk membacanya? Love you ALL! *tebar poppo*


**The Wedding**

Sekuel of "Waited" a TaoRis fanfiction ^^

Hope you'll like it guys~

**Disclaimer: **Semua yang ada di sini hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, Orang tua, Fans, Agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja kok :D

**Rated : **M (Maybe yes, maybe no?), Ung entahlah~ "T" aja kali ya? *bingung*

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff, Drama

**Casts : **Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, slight Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others

**Warnings : **This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Boys Love, Weirdness, GaJe-ness, Abalness, Garingness, Lime nyempil dikit di awal, etc.

**NB: **Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction.** FANFICTION!** Jadi jika ada nama, kejadian, atau tempat yang sama seperti di kehidupan kalian, maka itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang disengaja *plak*. Selamat menikmati ^^

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, ne? Hargai juga privasi mereka! Sekian, terima kasih! Love you all~ Muaaaahhhh~ *poppo***

* * *

Tao tidak tahu sejak kapan Kris telah datang dan memasuki ruang apartemen miliknya dengan mulut yang beraroma alkohol. Tao akui ia membenci hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kris hanya menjadi tamu di sebuah acara peluncuran gedung baru milik salah seorang rekannya. Dan di pesta tadi ia ternyata salah mengambil minuman yang mengandung alkohol dengan kadar tinggi. Hingga akhirnya, ia pulang ke apartemen Tao dalam keadaan mabuk parah.

Tao hanya bisa mengelus dada pasrah, karena Kris berulang-ulang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai Tao dan tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun di luar sana –sepertinya hal itu terjadi dikarenakan Kris masih trauma akibat tamparan Tao beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Tao mengira ia berselingkuh, selama ia bekerja di luar negeri.

"_Wo- hik_! _Wo aiiii niiii_.." Kris terus meracau sepanjang koridor ruang tamu apartemen Tao saat kekasih pandanya itu membopongnya dari pintu menuju sebuah sofa besar di tengah ruangan.

**Blugh!**

Tao lalu meletakkan tubuh besar Kris ke atas sofa tadi. Lalu membantunya membukakan jas yang Kris kenakan.

"Aku.. tidak tahu, jika kau bisa seagresif ini _baby_ panda.." racau Kris lagi saat jemari-jemari lentik Tao membuka satu-persatu buah baju di kemeja Kris. Tao hanya diam, tak menggubris kata-kata Kris dikala pemuda bersurai emas gelap itu tengah menggoda dirinya.

Bukan salahnya 'kan jika pemuda itu mabuk?

"_Hey_, _wanna play a game with me tonite_?" bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Membuat Tao memalingkan wajahnya segera dan mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh.

"Kau sedang mabuk Kris-_ge_.. Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku mau menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." ucap Tao dengan wajah memerah. Tanda ia sedikit terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Kris yang terkesan, _nakal_.

**Grep!**

Baru saja Tao bangkit dari posisinya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menarik sebelah lengan Tao dan membuat tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu terjatuh menimpa tubuh Kris sendiri.

"_Gege_! Apa yang-"

Sial untuk Tao. Karena belum sempat ia selesai berbicara, Kris telah menarik pinggang ramping Tao mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ Tao.

"Kris? Hmph~ _stop it_! Kau mabuk!" jerit Tao kalang kabut saat Kris mulai berani melumat bibirnya.

"_Ke ai _(manis).." puji Kris usai memisahkan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Tao. Wajah Tao kembali merona dengan hebat, hingga warna merah itu menjalar ke telinga.

"Kris~"

Tao mulai memejamkan matanya, saat ia melihat wajah Kris kembali mendekat dan meraup permukaan bibir tipisnya. Tao tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia juga heran saat ia malah melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke leher jenjang Kris, sedang tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas kemeja Kris kuat.

"_Can I have you tonite_?"

Kris menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan retoris untuk Tao. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah pasti tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi. Karena seperti apapun Tao akan menolak, Kris pasti dengan mudah bisa membuatnya luluh dan jatuh dalam kungkungan tubuh Kris.

Kris tak tinggal diam ketika ia merasakan Tao tak membalas pertanyaannya. Ia mulai menjalarkan sebelah tangan besarnya menuju area punggung Tao. Membelai kulit halus yang masih tertutupi selembar kain piyama tipis yang Tao kenakan.

Tao mengerang pelan, dan mulai menarik tengkuk Kris agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Tao kembali melenguh, bukan karena ia menginginkan hal yang lebih, tapi karena hanya merasa jika pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya mendadak menipis dengan drastis.

Kris menyeringai kecil dalam lumatannya bersama Tao. Secara perlahan, dan tanpa sepengetahuan dari pihak Tao, Kris mencoba menguji kelihaian jemarinya dalam bergerak cepat ketika ia melepas satu-persatu kancing piyama Tao.

Tao yang tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada pakaian atasnya hanya mengernyit bingung, _kenapa udara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin_. Pikirnya polos.

Dan Tao mulai sadar ketika bajunya telah menghilang, adalah di saat Kris mulai menggigit bahu polosnya kemudian menjilatnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan sebuah bercak berwarna merah keunguan yang dipercaya tidak akan bisa hilang hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

"_Gege_! _Andwae_!" protes Tao saat jemari Kris kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Tao semakin memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba kembali menggigit bahu polosnya yang lain, sementara tangannya mulai merobek kain yang menutupi kaki jenjang Tao.

"_Just blame your self_, _Huang Zi Tao_.._ You_'_re too sweet for me_..." bisik Kris lirih dengan pandangan matanya yang tertutup kabut nafsu. Tao hanya diam, dan mengigi bibir bawahnya kuat saat Kris mencoba untuk memberinya kenikmatan yang berbalutkan rasa sakit.

Tao tak lagi bersuara, hal itu dikarenakan ia sudah terlalu tak berdaya. Kris mengekangnya, mengurung tubuhnya seolah memaksa tubuh Tao hanya menjadi miliknya.

Tao kemudian meremas surai emas Kris pelan, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada Kris, dan berharap Kris juga akan merasakannya.

Tao hendak berteriak, saat Kris mulai bertingkah kasar. Tapi sayang, Tao tak mampu meloloskan erangannya. Kris tidak mengijinkannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengunci tubuh Tao terlalu dalam. Sangat dalam sehingga Tao tak bisa lagi melepaskan diri lagi seberapa keras ia mencoba.

"Hiks.."

"_Don_'_t cry baby_.." ucap Kris sembari mengusap sebulir bening yang mulai menuruni pipi tembam Tao yang memerah. Jujur saja, meskipun Kris memang sangat menginginkan hal ini. Tapi ia juga tidak mau jika melihat kekasih hatinya terluka. Apalagi karena dirinya.

"_It_'_s too hurt_, _ge_.."

"Gigit bahuku atau apapun kalau begitu.."

"Tapi~"

**Chu!**

**Blush!**

"_Wo ai ni_..."

Tao merona lagi saat Kris memberinya _light kiss_ di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka. Dan karena hal itulah, yang kembali membuatnya jatuh sekali lagi dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

* * *

Tao mulai menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Kris yang baru membaringkannya ke atas ranjang segera ikut berbaring di sisi Tao dan membungkus tubuh moleknya itu ke dalam satu selimut yang sama.

Tao menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kris, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas dada bidang milik si pemuda tampan. Membuat Kris tersenyum kecil, dan mulai memainkan jemarinya di surai hitam milik Tao.

"Hei.." panggil Kris pelan, masih tetap asyik memainkan anak rambut Tao.

"Hm.." gumam Tao pelan. Tao mulai memejamkan matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kris. Ia merasa sangat lelah, benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang telah Kris lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Ayo menikah denganku.."

Tiga kata, _yeah_, memang hanya tiga kata saja. Tapi kata-kata itu mampu membuat Tao membuka keping hitamnya lebar-lebar.

"_Shenme_?" tanya Tao tidak percaya, dan mulai bangkit untuk menatap Kris.

Kris kembali memasang senyum menawan di wajah tampannya, kemudian membawa jemari Tao ke depan wajahnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi.. maukah kau menikah denganku Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao membisu, ia diam bukannya karena tidak paham dengan ajakan Kris. Ia sudah pernah diberi tahu jika Kris akan melamarnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga jika Kris akan melamarnya sekarang, tepat setelah ia memberikan tubuhnya untuk Kris.

Um, bahasanya terlalu frontal? Biarkan sajalah.. suka-suka yang ngarang.. -jdakh-

"Tao?" panggil Kris sekali lagi, membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Will you_?" tanya Kris kembali.

Dan Tao hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Tao kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Dan tidur memunggungi Kris.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _babe_.." desak Kris dan memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Tao sembari mengecup leher jenjang si pemuda panda. Tao mengerling jahil lalu mencium bibir Kris yang barusan bersandar di bahu kirinya.

"Apa aku memiliki hak untuk menolaknya, Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Tao kemudian, membuat Kris tersenyum lebar.

"_Absolutely no_!"

* * *

"Demi Tuhan Wu Yi Fan!" pekik Tao keras. Benar-benar keras hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung _café_ menatapnya risih seolah terganggu. Membuat Bao Xie harus membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali dan meminta maaf atas nama Tao.

"Pelankan suaramu dong _saeng_. Ga enak nih dilihatin orang.." ucap Bao Xie pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan Tao. Tapi Tao rupanya tak terlalu menggubris kata-kata salah seorang teman kampusnya itu, dan malah menatap Bao Xie dengan _glare_ andalannya.

"Kau keterlaluan Kris-_ge_! Ini sudah yang ke-empat kalinya kau membatalkan rencana kita untuk memilih jas pengantin!" bentak Tao lagi, membuat Bao Xie sedikit banyak mengerti kenapa Tao marah-marah di telepon.

"_Babe_, _bukan begitu_.."

"Sekarang kau mau beralasan apalagi hah? Aku sudah berjanji pada _mama_ untuk mengajakmu juga! Hargai dong upaya _mama_ yang jauh-jauh datang dari Guangzhou ke Hongkong! Ga peka banget sih jadi orang!" omel Tao sekali lagi, membuat Kris -yang ada di seberang telepon-, dan Bao Xie cuma bisa mengelus dada sabar.

"_Babe_, _ngertiin gege juga dong_.._ Gege juga sibuk di sini_, _tadi pagi Mr. Hans dari Amerika datang dan.._"

"Sudahlah! Terserah _gege_ saja! Tao mau pulang! Kasihan _mama_ udah nunggu dari tadi di rumah!"

**Pik!**

Tao lalu menekan layar _smart phone_-nya brutal, dan menjejalkan _gadget_ mahal itu ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi _café_ tempatnya duduk, dan mulai berjalan keluar,

"T-Tao! _Chakkaman-yo_.." teriak Bao Xie menggunakan bahasa ibunya, yakni Korea, dan segera menyusul Tao yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari dalam _café_.

* * *

**Brak!**

Tao membanting pintu kamarnya geram, membuat Nyonya Wu memandang heran dengan kelakuan sang calon menantu itu.

"_Wei shenme_ Bao Xie? Kenapa Tao-_er_ marah?" tanya Ibu kandung Kris itu dan ganti menatap Bao Xie bingung.

"_Molla-yo ahjumma_.. Sepertinya tadi Tao bertengkar karena Kris-_hyung_ membatalkan janji mereka untuk memilih baju pengantin." jelas Bao Xie membuat Nyonya Wu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bocah itu.." gerutu Ibu Kris dan mulai memasuki kamar sang calon menantu.

"Tao-_er_, coba lihat! Sepertinya warna biru langit cukup cocok untuk kalian berdua. Bukan begitu besan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam dan menatap wanita lain yang berambut coklat ikal panjang.

"_Um_, sepertinya warna putih juga cocok. Ah, aku jadi bingung!"

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu kembali meributkan baju mana yang akan putra mereka kenakan saat hari pernikahan tiba. Nyonya Huang tampak bersikeras ingin memakaikan sebuah jas berwarna biru selembut langit kepada Tao. Sedang Nyonya Wu juga tak kalah heboh dan menekankan kepada calon menantunya itu agar Tao dan Kris juga mau menggunakan baju yang telah menjadi pilihannya.

"Tao-_er_.. kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Nyonya Huang tiba-tiba, dan mengambil tempat di samping tubuh sang putra yang tengah duduk diam di sofa sebuah butik ternama Hongkong itu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan menatap wajah cantik sang Ibunda dengan pandangan lelah.

"Sudah selesai belum, _ma_? Aku capek sekali.." ujar Tao dengan nada lelah yang dibuat-buat. Membuat sang Ibu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang dulu ya? _Mama_ sama _mama _Wu masih mau menyelesaikan satu urusan lagi." ucap Nyonya Huang dan Tao hanya mengangguk kecil tanda paham.

"Baiklah, Tao lebih baik pulang dulu.."

Tak lama kemudian Tao mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari area butik dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saat kembali menuju apartemennya bersama Kris.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari butik, ia melihat sosok jangkung berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa seikat bunga matahari. _Bunga favoritnya_.

"K-Kris?" kedua iris hitam Tao membelalak kaget. Sedikit-banyak tak begitu percaya dengan sosok yang sekarang tengah melempar senyum menawan ke arahnya tersebut.

"_Dui bu qi_.." ucap Kris kemudian, sembari menyerahkan seikat bunga matahari berwarna kuning menyala itu kepada Tao. Tao terhenyak. Dia hanya diam karena dia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi sekarang ini. Yang pasti ia kaget, tapi juga bahagia.

"Maaf, untuk apa?" tanya Tao dengan suara lirih. Tanpa berani menatap kedua mata elang Kris secara langsung.

Kris tersenyum kembali, dan mulai menarik tubuh Tao agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah membatalkan janji kita. Maafkan aku _babe_.." ucap Kris sekali lagi, kemudian memeluk tubuh Tao erat. Seolah tak ingin siapapun akan memisahkan mereka berdua, apapun alasannya.

Tao ikut tersenyum, dan mulai membalas pelukan Kris tak kalah erat. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"_It_'_s okay_.. Asal jangan diulangi lagi ya?" pinta Tao, sembari memamerkan senyuman manis di bibir _plum_ miliknya ke arah Kris.

"Ya.."

* * *

"Kau.. Pembohong _ge_.." suara Tao yang terisak terdengar begitu memilukan di telinga Kris. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata hitam Tao. Bao Xie, Chan Ye, dan juga Chen yang melihat _didi_ mereka itu hanya diam. Tidak mau berkomentar apapun daripada malah membuat kekacauan yang jauh lebih besar.

"BILANG SAJA KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU!" teriak Tao keras. Membuat ketiga pemuda yang ada di depannya itu terlonjak kaget.

Jemari Tao yang tengah menggenggam _smart phone_-nya itu mengeras sempurna, sedang kepalan tangannya yang lain terlihat semakin menguat, tanda jika emosi memang tengah menguasai pemuda kelahiran Shandong, Qingdao ini.

"Bilang saja kalau _gege_ sudah tidak mencintai Tao lagi. Memang apa, hiks, memang apa susahnya sih _ge_?"

Tao menahan nafasnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara kembali.

"Setidaknya kalau _gege_ jujur, _gege_ tidak perlu lagi membuat alasan yang macam-macam karena tidak ingin menemani Tao membeli barang-barang bodoh itu!"

"_Tao_.."

"Sudahlah _ge_.. aku sudah lelah! Aku lelah jika kau hanya menganggap hubungan kita ini seperti sebuah permainan.. Kalau tidak mau menikah juga tidak apa-apa!"

**Pik!**

Dan kemudian, sambungan telepon antara Tao dan Kris-pun terputus. Sama seperti dengan hubungan mereka berdua.  
"Hiks.."

Tao menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk meredam suara tangisannya, namun sayang ia gagal.

Bao Xie masih bisa mendengar isakannya yang semakin keras. Sedang Chan Ye dan Chen hanya bisa menepuk punggung Tao pelan. Berusaha membantu Tao agar ia merasa lebih tenang meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah _didi_.. Kau sedang emosi sekarang ini.. Cobalah berbicara baik-baik dengan Kris setelah ini, _ne_?" saran Chan Ye berusaha bijak. Sebagai sahabat sejati, ia tentunya tak mau melihat sahabat baiknya itu terus-menerus bersedih hanya karena kesalah pahaman ini.

"Ta-tapi, Kris-_ge_ keterlaluan, hiks, Chan Ye-_ge_. Di-dia bilang, dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya lagi, tapi, tapi, ternyata dia kembali membatalkan janji kita untuk memilih cincin pernikahan.. Aku benci.. hiks.."

Chen yang mendengar jawaban dari Tao lalu menarik nafas lumayan panjang. _Dongsaeng_-nya ini benar-benar masih labil ternyata.

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis.." perintah Chen kemudian.

"Kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris-_hyung_ begitu saja Tao. Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang kalau dia sedang ada pertemuan penting hari ini?" tanya Bao Xie, membuat Tao kontan memelankan suara isakannya.

"Kau terlalu egois Tao. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri tanpa pernah mau memikirkan kondisi Kris." ucap Bao Xie kemudian, dan perlahan mulai bangkit meninggalkan Tao yang tengah terdiam.

* * *

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kris yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, segera melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah jam dinding berbentuk panda yang tergantung manis di dinding ruang tamu.

Ia mendesah pelan, pasalnya ia baru saja sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah berjam-jam mencari sosok sang kekasih yang tadi tengah marah padanya. Rapat penting di kantornya pun terpaksa ia undur untuk sementara waktu karena ia merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Tao karena ia sudah berulang kali mengingkari janjinya pada pemuda manis itu.

Suara ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar. Membuatnya segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

_**Cklek**_**!**

_**Grep**_**!**

"Maafkan Tao, hiks. Tolong maafkan Tao _gege_. Tao egois, Tao tidak bisa memahami perasaan _gege_. Maafkan Tao..."

Kris bingung. Jujur saja ia lumayan terkejut karena Tao tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk tubuhnya erat sembari terisak keras di pelukannya.

"He-hei, Tao! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris kemudian, dan melepaskan pelukan Tao dari tubuhnya.

Kris mencengkeram bahu Tao lembut, dan menatap wajah sang kekasih yang tengah bersimbah air mata.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, dan kembali terisak kecil saat menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Lalu kau kenapa menangis, _eoh_? Katakan pada _gege_ Huang Zi Tao!" perintah Kris sembari mengguncang bahu Tao pelan.

Tao lalu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sayang, semuanya tiba-tiba terkunci di dalam mulutnya dan tak bisa ia keluarkan lagi.

"Kau masih marah pada _gege_?" tanya Kris nyaris berbisik. Dan Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama tadi.

"_Dui_, hiks- _dui bu qi_.. Maafkan Tao, Kris-_ge_.."

"…"

"Maaf karena Tao, hiks, karena Tao egois.."

"…"

"Ma-hiks, maaf, karena Tao tidak pernah bisa memahami _gege_.."

Kris tersenyum tipis, lalu meraup tubuh Tao dan membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tao sendiri hanya diam, tanpa berani membalas pelukan Kris. Dan isakan kecil pun kembali terdengar dari bibir _plum_nya. Membuat Kris lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao sayang.

"Sudahlah, _gege_ sudah memaafkanmu.." ucap Kris kemudian. Tao kembali terisak, dan mulai berani mengangkat tangannya. Memeluk punggung besar Kris erat-erat.

"_Wo-_ hiks, _wo ai ni_.."

"_Wo ye ai ni baby panda_…"

* * *

"Saya bersedia.." jawab Tao mantab, dan menatap sang pastur yang telah menikahkannya dengan Kris dengan pandangan berbinar bahagia. Sang pastur sendiri tersenyum lembut, dan memperbolehkan Kris untuk mencium Tao.

Suara tepukan tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru gereja ketika tautan bibir Tao dan Kris terlepas. Tao merona malu, sedang Kris tersenyum senang. Kedua pengantin baru itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan altar, menuju ke arah teman dan keluarga mereka.

"_Gong xi _ya _didi_.." pekik Chen keras, lalu memeluk tubuh Tao erat.

Tao mengangguk malu-malu, dan balas memeluk tubuh Chen tak kalah erat.

"_Xie xie_.." balas Tao dan tersenyum manis.

"Siap untuk malam pertama nanti?" tanya Chan Ye iseng kepada Kris. Membuat yang ditanya hanya menyeringai kecil. Lalu mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bahaya untuk Tao.

**Dug!**

Bao Xie yang kesal dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu segera menyikut Chan Ye lumayan keras, membuat sang kekasih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Malam pertama apanya? Bisa saja itu malam kedua, ketiga, atau keseratus kalinya kan?" goda Bao Xie dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek ke arah Tao dan Kris.

"Aiissshh! _Ya_! Byon Baekhyon!" teriak Tao dan memanggil nama asli Bao Xie. Kedua _gege_nya itu sepertinya senang sekali melihatnya merona malu.

"Byun Baekhyun, Tao-_chagi_. Byun, Baek, Hyun! _Arachi_?" jelas Bao Xie, dan menjulurkan lidah, bermaksud menggoda Tao lagi.

Bibir Tao mengerucut sebal, dan dia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Berhenti menggoda Tao, Baekhyun." lerai Chen.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tao, dimana Luhan-_gege_?" tanya Chen kemudian. Sedang Tao hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

"_So_.. Siap untuk malam- um, ngomong-ngomong ini malam ke-berapa kita, _babe_?" tanya Kris sembari menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Menampilkan seringaian seksi yang menggoda.

Tao yang berada di dalam gendongan _bridal style_ Kris hanya menggigit salah satu jari telunjuknya. Bermaksud ikut menggoda sang mantan kekasih yang telah sah menjadi suaminya.

"Ung, entahlah.."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Bibir _plum_nya bergerak-gerak lucu, membuat Kris tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya sesekali.

"_Entahlah_? Jawaban macam apa itu _babe_? Apa karena kita sering menghabiskan malam kita berulang kali?"

**Blush!**

Pipi Tao kembali merona dengan hebat. Ia pun semakin gugup saat Kris sudah membaringkannya ke atas ranjang, dan membantunya melepaskan sepatu pantofel yang tengah ia pakai.

"Mungkin.." jawab Tao ragu-ragu. Dan rasa gugup itu kembali muncul, saat Kris mulai merangkak mendekati tubuhnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris lagi, berbisik tepat di depan telinga Tao. Membuat si pemuda panda itu mengangguk pelan sembari memejamkan kedua mata kelamnya.

"_I_'_ll have you tonite_, _tomorrow_, _and forever_.." ucap Kris kemudian, dan mulai menindih tubuh mungil Tao.

"_So I_'_m yours_.." balas Tao, dan ikut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris.

**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Kris baru saja akan menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir tipis Tao sebelum ada getaran ponselnya yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Kris pun lalu mengambil _smart phone-_nya, dan segera membuangnya dengan sadis ke atas lantai yang berkarpet. Membuat Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa dibuang _gege_? Memang siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Tao.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?"

Kris kembali bertanya, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Tao.

"Ngh.."

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Habis sudah kesabaran Kris. Pemuda itu tampak berusaha menahan amarahnya sedemikian rupa. Ia lalu membanting tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Tao. Membiarkan Tao perlahan bangkit dan membukakan pintu untruk seseorang yang tadi telah mengganggunya.

Dan Kris berharap, orang tersebut memiliki urusan yang benar-benar penting karena telah berani mengganggu acaranya, _menghabiskan malam yang panjang_ bersama Tao.

"_DIDIIIII_!"

"LUHAN-_GEGE_?"

Baik Tao dan Luhan segera berpelukan dengan erat saat pintu yang menjadi penghalang mereka berdua terbuka sempurna.

"Kau sudah menikah sekarang! _Aigoo_, berani-beraninya kau melangkahi_ gege-_mu terlebih dahulu!" gerutu Luhan gemas dan mencubit sebelah pipi tembam Tao. Tao tersenyum manis, dan balas menarik pipi Luhan yang sama-sama tembam seperti miliknya.

"Salah _gege_ sendiri 'kan? Siapa suruh memacari bocah SMA?" balas Tao dan menjulurkan lidahnya usil.

"Mana Kris?" tanya Luhan kemudian, sembari melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

"Tuh, lagi ngambek kayaknya.." jawab Tao sembari menunjuk Kris yang tengah berbaring memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Ups, kayaknya aku mengganggu waktu kalian ya?" tanya Luhan dan tersenyum inosen. Membuat Tao dan juga Kris bergumam dalam hati.

'_Udah tahu pake nanya_..'

"_It_'_s okay_~ Selamat bermalam pertama kalau begitu. Oh ya, ini ada hadiah dari Sehunnie. Gunakan baik-baik _ne_? Itu Sehun sendiri loh yang milihin~" ucap Luhan sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat kepada Tao. Tao yang menerima kotak itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Ini apa sih?"

"Rahasia ^^, udah ya _didi_, _have a good cham_~"

Tao melihat kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jujur saja, ia cukup khawatir dengan kotak coklat yang tengah dipegangnya sekarang ini. Apalagi kata Luhan tadi ini dari Sehun. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Udah selesai belum ngobrolnya? Lama banget sih!" gerutu Kris dari arah dalam. Membuat Tao tersentak kaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, maaf _ge_. Tadi Luhan-_ge_ memberikanku ini." ujar Tao sembari menunjukkan kotak coklat pemberian Sehun tadi kepada Kris.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kris dan memandang Tao. Tao sendiri hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Nggak tau, katanya dari Sehun."

"Dari Sehun?" tanya Kris lagi, berusaha memastikan. Dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus! Cepat juga anak itu mencarikan pesananku!" gumam Kris senang, sembari menunjukkan senyuman tampannya yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan di mata Tao.

"J-jangan bilang kalau itu.." tanya Tao dan memasang wajah horor. Dan sekarang giliran Kris yang menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"_Yes babe_, _and now it_'_s time to play_.."

"HUWAAAAA! SEHUN SIALAAAAN!"

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Omake**

"_Hatchiiii_!"

"Sehunnie! _Waeyo chagiya_?"

"_Gwaenchana hyung_, _thepertinya ada yang membicarakan Thehun_."

"Ah, begitu.. Oh ya, kotak yang tadi isinya apa sih?"

"_Oh_, _itu rahathia antara aku dan Krith-hyung_, _Lulu-hyung_.."

"_Aigoo_, pake rahasia-rahasiaan lagi. Emang apa sih isinya?"

"_Um_, _itu lho hyung_. _Yang thering kita pakai buat bermain path malam-malam_."

"Itu ap- _YA_! JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU SE-"

"HUWAAAAA! SEHUN SIALAAAAN!"

"Hun! Kurang ajar kau! Jangan tularkan pikiran mesum-mu pada Tao dong!"

"_Hehehe_, _itu Krith-hyung yang minta Lu~ aku kan cuma niat membantu_.."

"Tapi caramu salah _pabbo_! Sudahlah, jangan harap waktu aku ke Korea lagi kau akan mendapatkan 'jatah'! Jangan harap Oh Sehun!"

_**Pik**_**!**

"_Ya_! _Ya_! _Halo_, _halo, halo_! _Huweeee_, _Luluuuuu~_"

* * *

**End**

**Beneran ^^**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ini dia sekuelnya~ *tebar bunga* *ngedance Dream Girl* *apadeh*

Makasih ya, buat yang udah review di fanfic yang kemarin ^^.

Saya terharu! Huhuhu~ *nangis di pelukan Tao*. Dan maaf kalo saya nggak bisa bales.. Saya nggak punya waktu luang~ *muka melas*

Makasih juga buat yang udah kasih saran~ Maklumin aja ne? Saya bener-bener masih pemula soalnya, hehehe.. #nyengir

Ngomong-ngomong ini epep apaan ya? *lirik atas*

Tauk ah, saya lho bingung kenapa bisa nulis beginian.. Hahahaha~ #slapped

So, ada yang mau berkomentar? :D

.

See u in the next fanfic~ I love U guys~!

We are ONE! Saranghajaaaa~ (^^)/

_**Sign,**_

_**autumnpanda**_


End file.
